


Like It Rough

by wonderlandiscrumbling



Category: Fright Night (2011), Underworld (Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Light Bondage, M/M, Rough Sex, Spanking, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:14:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23722915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderlandiscrumbling/pseuds/wonderlandiscrumbling
Summary: Peter enjoys bondage and rough sex, even more he enjoys the aftercare.
Relationships: Lucian (Underworld)/Peter Vincent
Comments: 10
Kudos: 26





	Like It Rough

**Author's Note:**

> This doesn't belong to any specific series, just felt like writing some bondage smut about these two.

Peter gave an experimental tug against the restraints that held his wrists up above his head. The chains binding the metal cuffs together gave a rattle as they hit against the headboard, he leaned his head back to look at them, satisfied that they would hold. He lowered his head watching as Lucian set out what toys they’d decided they would use tonight. He adjusted himself on the bed, legs spreading, Lucian glanced up at him, eyes roaming over the length of his body. Peter couldn’t help but smirk, he felt his arousal growing at the hungry way his boyfriend looked at him, there was something in being so deeply desired that he craved. Once he had everything laid out on the bed Lucian crawled up onto its surface kneeling between his partner’s spread legs, he reached out gingerly brushing his knuckles along Peter’s inner thigh, his featherlight touch sending a shiver down Peter’s spine as he tried to chase after the warmth of his touch. Lucian pulled his hand away, chuckling when Peter whined, frustrated, wanting. 

“Safe word?”

“Vampire,”

Lucian leaned down pressing a kiss against his stomach, his long hair falling over his shoulder, brushing against Peter’s skin. He rolled his hips seeking more, needing his mouth in other places, he moaned when he felt a hot wet tongue press against his skin, dragging downwards. Lucian stopped, he pulled back settling on his knees once more, he pushed his fingers back through his hair pushing it back away from his face. Peter curled his fingers against the palms of his hands aching to touch that hair. Lucian’s hands were on him again, resting against his knees, slowly sliding up along his thighs, his blunt nails scratched along his sensitive flesh hard enough to leave angry red lines in their wake. Peter rolled his hips, whined as he writhed beneath him. Lucian gave a sharp slap against his right thigh pulling a loud moan from his partner, Peter’s cheeks flushed, pupils blown as he watched him, craved him. Lucian smirked at him, he delivered another smack against his thigh before leaning down kissing along the reddened flesh, he nipped and sucked against the skin leaving marks against it. He kissed up higher, licked along his thigh, for one beautiful second Peter felt his tongue press between the lips of his pussy, flick against his clit before pulling away again. 

Peter watched as he reached over picking up the bottle of lube as well as a black butt plug. Lucian uncapped the bottle, thoroughly coating the toy with lube, Peter bent his knees, kept his legs spread, ass slightly raised in the air. Lucian placed one hand against his hip, holding him in place as he slowly inserted the toy, the small tip easily penetrating his hole. Peter moaned as he felt the toy stretching his ass open, filling him, he bit against his bottom lip his moans muffled, Lucian pulled it partially out before pushing it in to the base. 

“I’m going to unhandcuff you, be good.” 

He nodded, watching as the older man leaned over him to undo the cuffs. Peter rubbed at his wrists; faint red marks imprinted on his skin.

“Hands and knees,” Lucian gently ordered, he kissed him quickly before pulling away.

Peter obeyed, moving until he was kneeling on hands and knees before him, head bowed. He closed his eyes focusing on the sensation of the plug in his ass, the feeling of Lucian’s hands rubbing down along his back, over his ass. He whined when he felt Lucian smack his ass hard, the sound resounding in the bedroom, he pressed back against him, lowering himself on his elbows. He swallowed thickly as he felt the palm of his boyfriend’s hand rub over his now heated skin before delivering another smack against his ass, the sensation causing the toy in his ass to shift, he curled his fingers in the sheets moaning. Lucian leaned down over him kissing against his left shoulder then against the right, Peter shivered feeling the rough scratch of his beard against his sensitive flesh, he let out a sigh when he felt Lucian slip a hand between his thighs, two fingers pressing into his wet cunt. He rocked back against his hand.

“Fuck, please.” He begged; voice rough with lust as he felt his partner’s fingers slowly pumping inside him.

Lucian licked along the shell of his ear, he nuzzled against his neck, his breath hot against Peter’s skin. His fingers slipped out of him, hands roaming over his ass once more, he dug his fingers against his ass cheeks squeezing before smacking him again. Peter let out a frustrated cry.

“Please Lucian, fuck me, please.” 

The lycan pressed a gentle kiss between his shoulder blades before pulling away from him completely. It felt strange no longer feeling the heat of his body pressed against him, the lack of physical contact leaving him feeling empty. He could hear the clinking metal of a belt being unbuckled followed by a zipper coming undone. His body relaxed, he nuzzled against the sheets softly moaning when he felt a hand on his hip, calloused fingers rubbing soothingly against his skin. He felt the tip of Lucian’s cock slip between his folds, teasing as his tip slid down along the length of his sex. Peter wanted desperately to thrust against him, but he did as he’d been instructed, stayed in place, fingers digging against the sheets. He moaned when he felt the head of Lucian’s cock press into him, slowly he eased into him, one hand pressed against the small of his back as his cock filled him, stretched him. Peter cursed, he thrust back against him, desperate at the sensation of both holes being filled. Lucian gripped his hip firmly with his free hand, slowly he pulled his hips back, cock slipping almost all the way out of him before he slammed back into him. Peter moaned loudly, his cries of pleasure and need filling the room as Lucian thrust into him hard and fast. He was pretty sure he could cum this way, just like this if he kept on this way. He felt fingers curl in his hair, Lucian jerked his head back and a second later sharpened teeth were scraping against the side of his neck. 

Suddenly his thrusts slowed, gentle, nowhere near the punishing pace from a second before. Peter whined, thrust back against him, ached for the pace from before. Lucian kissed against his neck.

“Do you want to cum?” He asked, his voice low, a hot whisper against Peter’s ear.

“Yes, please.”

Lucian placed a hand against his stomach, slowly sliding it downwards until his thumb was stroking against the tip of his clit. Lucian’s thrusts picked up in speed, he fucked into him hard and deep drawing the most beautiful sounds from his boyfriend as he teased his clit. Peter was close, he rested his forehead against his forearm, breath coming in heavy pants as he thrusts back against his boyfriend’s cock desperately seeking that release. Lucian’s fingers worked his clit, his cock buried deep inside him, his thrusts hard and deep. Peter came when he felt fangs nipping against his shoulder pushing him over the edge, he came crying out his name, his thighs trembling, his walls tightening around Lucian’s cock driving him towards his own release. He felt lazy kisses along his back, soothing hands rubbing down along his sides as slowly Lucian eased out of him. Lucian slipped the plug from his ass tossing it to the side, he gently lay Peter down on his side, he pressed a kiss against his forehead before getting up from the bed. A moment later he returned with a damp wash cloth and a glass of water, he handed the glass to Peter who gratefully took it, he drank from it while Lucian cleaned him up.

“Feeling okay?” Lucian asked as he pet his fingers through Peter’s hair.

The hunter sat the now empty glass on the nightstand before curling up against his partner, head resting against his chest, arm wrapped around his waist grateful to be touching him again. 

“Feel amazing, thank you.” He whispered pressing a kiss against his chest.

Lucian smiled; he rubbed a hand along his bicep. “I love you,”

“Love you too,” 

For as much as he loved rough sex and bondage, he enjoyed this part the best. Having Lucian holding him closely, showing him just how loved he was.


End file.
